


When One Act of Kindness Could Be Deathly

by Emilys_List



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilys_List/pseuds/Emilys_List
Summary: Walking on walking on broken glass. -annie lennox.





	When One Act of Kindness Could Be Deathly

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**When One Act of Kindness Could Be Deadly**

**by: emily's list**

**Character(s):** Donna, Amy  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna, Amy/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst, Challenge, Slash  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** Walking on walking on broken glass - Annie Lennox.  
**Author's Note:** Uber challenge! Featuring addiction, Aimee Mann, it's just a photograph (for Amy/Donna Shippers) Alcoholic!Amy stolen from femslashqueen. 

Amy hears her say, "I didn't mean for you to find out like this" and "I still care about you." The kicker, Amy thinks, is when she hears her say, "It's just a photograph." 

"Oh. Okay. Like it's just a wedding. And just a marriage? It's JUST a lifetime of cherishing in sickness and--" 

"You've made your point," Donna says, her voice free from emotion. 

Amy hasn't moved since she let her in ten minutes ago. She sits in her chair, drinking. "It's a good picture of you. I love you in that sweater." 

Donna has stood the entire time, too nervous to move anywhere. "What did you want to say to me?" 

Amy thinks about all the hurtful, painful things she longs to unleash. She wants to speak of betrayal. She wants to remind her that she used to hear her say things like, "This is what forever feels like." 

Instead, Amy finishes her drink, stands, and asks her why she came. 

"You called," she responds. 

Amy brushes past her, on her way to the kitchen. She doesn't speak until she fills her glass. "You wanted to come." 

"I barely had time for this. I'm frantic with planning, and I had to lie to come here." 

"Why did you come?" Amy asks again between sips. 

"You called, Amy," she answers as they look at each other. She knows her eyes betray uncertainty, so she looks away. 

Amy feels lighter now. She thinks she knows Donna's secret. "Do you really want to get married?" Grasping her glass, she moves closer. 

"I don't know what I want," Donna says, lost. She breathes a ragged sigh, attempting to grasp control. "But this seems to be the direction I'm going in. This is the direction my life is going in." 

"I see. So you're getting married... for the sake of momentum?" 

"Something like that." Donna starts to feel uncomfortable with Amy's proximity, but she says nothing. 

"Great reason to get hitched. Can't wait for the big day." She moves in, standing inches from Donna. She takes a sip, draining her glass. 

When she kisses Donna, she feels her pull away. 

"How much have you been drinking?" 

"You used to like my kisses." 

"Amy..." 

Amy backs up, in need of space. "A lot. A whole... fucking lot. But, I don't know, why would I want to be out of it today?" She turns to the kitchen. 

"You think one drink is going to solve it, Amy?" 

She pours a drink, emptying the bottle. "I don't think one drink does anything. I'm going to need a lot more to get rid of you." 

She rushes over to Amy, slapping the glass out of her hand. They watch, openmouthed, as the glass shatters and amber liquid flies everywhere. Donna looks at the shards, dreading the cleanup of her dramatic action. 

Amy looks for a new bottle. 

They fulfill their tasks in silence. Donna joins Amy in the living room when she finishes. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Yeah, okay." 

"I have to go." 

Donna stares at her, and Amy's forced to look away. 

Suddenly, she leans down and kisses her hard. She presses her tongue into her mouth, fiercely wanting things to be different. One hand finds the back of her neck, and she keeps them connected. She knows they need air but she's not sure she can escape from this violent kiss. 

Amy breaks away. She feels the impulse of tears, but she holds her breath to stifle her emotions. 

Donna stands up, looking into Amy's eyes. She can't look for too long; she knows she'll stay if she sees an unexplored future. 

She bends to kiss her once again. This time, it's soft and gentle and final. 

Donna walks away, out the door. She doesn't turn around. 

Amy goes to the kitchen, full glass in hand. She observes the floor: completely free of glass shards and alcohol. 

There's no trace that Donna was ever here. 

She throws her glass to the floor.


End file.
